The Sixth Person
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: [Chap 7 UP] [COMPLETE] Harusnya mereka berlima menyelesaikan tugas-tugas mereka malam ini di rumah Neji. Tapi mereka malah terjebak di sekolah dengan isu tujuh keanehan sekolah.
1. Shukudai wa?

**The Sixth Person**

Disclaimer :

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Sixth Person © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Inspiration from :

 **BanG Dream! Garupa's Event Story : The Sixth Afterglow**

Genre(s) :

 **Friendship/Adventure/Mystery**

Rate :

 **K+**

Warning :

 **Typo(s), AU, OOC, error language, abal, etc.**

Summary :

 **Harusnya mereka berlima menyelesaikan tugas-tugas mereka malam ini di rumah Neji. Tapi mereka malah terjebak di sekolah dengan isu tujuh keanehan sekolah.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ Chapter 1 : Shukudai wa...? ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sore yang indah di penghujung musim panas. Di sinilah kelima remaja seumuran dari tim basket Konoha Gakuen ini tampak berjalan beriringan keluar dari ruang ganti klub basket. Suasana sekolah sudah sepi, hanya tersisa beberapa orang siswa saja yang sedang bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing setelah mengikuti kegiatan klub.

"Uwaah! Akhirnya kegiatan sekolah hari ini selesai juga! Hari ini melelahkan sekali~" Naruto meregangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal setelah melewati serangkaian kegiatan hari ini. Dia bersama keempat temannya rupanya juga kelelahan setelah berlatih basket hari ini.

" _Otsukare_ ~ Bagaimana dengan kuis fisika dadakan di kelasmu, Sasuke? Tadi benar-benar ada kuis dadakan, kan?" Kiba menyahut perkataan Naruto sembari merangkul pundaknya dengan lengan kirinya. Kemudian ia balik bertanya pada seorang lelaki berambut _raven_ dan merangkul pundaknya dengan lengan kanannya.

"Biasa saja. Tidak ada yang sulit," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya yang sudah terkenal di seantero Konoha Gakuen. Dia memang tidak sekelas dengan Kiba dan yang lainnya. Menjadikan hanya Sasuke sendiri yang berbeda kelas dengan empat temannya itu.

"Sasuke, kau ini memang dingin, ya. Padahal cuaca sedang panas begini. Uh, aku bisa meleleh..." timpal pemuda lain dengan ekspresi malas yang sangat kentara di wajahnya. Sesekali ia mengelap peluh yang membasahi pelipisnya dengan handuk yang terkalung di lehernya.

"Haha! _Maa_ , bagus dong kalau tidak sulit!" Kiba menanggapi perkataan Sasuke tadi. Cengiran lebar terpampang di wajah lelaki berambut spike cokelat itu.

"Sebentar lagi liburan musim panas, kan? Aaah, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan tidur sepuasnya. Hoahm~" sahut lelaki berekspresi malas tadi. Tak lupa sebuah kuapan lebar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Shikamaru, memangnya kau sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasmu?" Sasuke mendelik pada lelaki dengan rambut bak nanas itu—Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang awalnya memasang wajah malas, langsung mengubah mimiknya menjadi mimik penuh keangkuhan.

"Hehhen~ Tentu saja sudah! Tugas-tugas seperti itu, sih, gampang~" ujarnya sambil menjentikkan jari. Tak lupa sebuah seringaian meremehkan terpampang di wajahnya. Membuat keempat temannya cemberut bersamaan. Meskipun yang kelihatan jelas hanyalah milik Naruto, Kiba, dan Sasuke.

"Kalau mendengar Shikamaru yang berbicara seperti itu rasanya..." Kiba melipat kedua tangannya jengkel. Sasuke berkacak pinggang, kemudian ikut menimpali Kiba. " _Nanka, mukatsuku!_ "

"Tugas, ya... Aku masih belum mengerjakan beberapa soal," teman mereka yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja akhirnya ikut ke dalam pembicaraan. Lelaki dengan mata sebening rembulan dan rambut cokelat panjang terurai itu pun memagut dagunya.

"A ha ha... Aku juga, sih..." ujar Kiba. Kemudian ia menghela napas pelan, yang ditanggapi dengan gedikan bahu dari temannya tadi, Neji.

"Aku juga," ujar Sasuke pelan, nyaris seperti sebuah gumaman untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Wogh! Kau juga, Sasuke? Rupanya kita semua belum mengerjakan tugas!" seru Kiba semangat. Dia memang tidak terlalu pintar dalam urusan akademik dan kurang termotivasi untuk mengerjakan tugas. Tapi kalau ada teman begini, kan, dia jadi tidak terlalu khawatir karena belum mengerjakan tugas sendirian.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Naruto?" Kiba balik bertanya pada Naruto. Tampak perubahan pada wajah Naruto. Mata _saphire_ -nya meredup. Ia sama sekali tak merespon ucapan Kiba.

"..."

"Naruto?" panggil Kiba khawatir.

"...belum selesai..." tutur Naruto tiba-tiba. Dengan wajah bak orang yang penuh derita dan dibuat _slow motion_ , ia menatap keempat temannya secara bergantian.

"He?" Neji auto memundurkan badannya, seperti orang terkejut.

"Aku, sama sekali belum menyelesaikan tugasku! Bagaimana ini!? Aku tidak yakin aku bisa menyelesaikan semuanya tepat waktu!" akhirnya teriakan frustasi Naruto pun pecah. Lelaki yang dikenal dengan seribu satu ekspresinya—atau _drama king_ ini langsung mencengkram lengan Sasuke dan Kiba bergantian.

"Aaahk! _Doushiyou_! Ah, bantu aku, dong! Ini permintaan sekali seumur hidupku! Teman-teman, bantu aku!" pinta—yang tampak seperti sebuah paksaan dari Naruto kepada teman-temannya. Kini tangannya beralih mencengkram lengan Neji dan Shikamaru.

"Permintaan sekali seumur hidup, katamu...?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Tak lupa sebuah helaan napas keluar dari mulut lelaki bermarga Uchiha ini.

"Naruto, kau menggunakan perumpamaan itu hanya untuk masalah seperti ini?" tanya Shikamaru. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit mengejek. Yah, Naruto tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Yang penting mereka mau membantunya.

"Bodo, ah! Pokoknya bantu aku! _Onegaaaaiii_!" pinta Naruto sambil memohon-mohon pada keempat temannya.

"Iya, iya! Makanya tenang dulu, bodoh!" balas Kiba sambil menjitak kepala Naruto. Naruto meringis sambil memegang kepalanya. "Uh... Kiba..."

"Iya, akan kami bantu. Kami juga masih punya soal yang belum selesai," ujar Kiba. Kiba meskipun sering terlihat sama seperti Naruto, namun kadang ia bisa bersikap dewasa. Contohnya di saat-saat seperti ini.

" _Arigatou, minna!_ " seru Naruto dengan lebaynya.

" _Tte iu ka_ , Naruto... Kau ini memang suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan, ya?" Sasuke berkacak pinggang. Terlihat sedikit guratan kekesalan di wajahnya yang terkesan dingin itu.

"Hmm... Padahal, saat SMP dulu, Naruto selalu menyelesaikan tugasnya lebih cepat dibanding kita semua. Dulu kita semua keasyikan bermain basket sampai lupa dengan tugas. Tapi hanya Naruto sendiri yang sudah selesai saat itu," gumam Neji, mengingat-ingat masa-masa SMP mereka yang hanya terpaut satu tahun dari sekarang.

"Ugh, aku juga sudah mengerjakan tugasku dengan sungguh-sungguh! Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas matematika," kilah Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Sejak masuk SMA, aku merasa makin bodoh dalam pelajaran itu!"

"Benar katamu, Naruto! Matematika di SMA itu makin sulit saja!" Kiba mengiyakan sembari mengangkat telunjuknya.

"Iya, Kiba! Semakin aku memikirkannya, wajah menyeramkan Asuma-sensei terlihat semakin mendekat ke wajahku! Uuugh..." sahut Naruto mendramatisir keadaan. Kedua tangannya ia katupkan ke pipi, seperti tingkah orang yang sedang ketakutan.

"Seperti ingin mencengkrammu...begitu?" ujar Shikamaru lengkap dengan wajah yang tak kalah menyeramkan, membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Kiba. Memang salah membicarakan tentang keseraman guru matematika yang satu ini di depan murid kesayangan sang guru.

" _Moou~_ Lihat siapa yang dulu bersemangat mengajak ke pantai saat liburan. Eh, dianya malah belum menyelesaikan tugas," ujar Shikamaru lagi, yang kini sudah dalam mode maklumnya(?).

"Iya, iya. Maaf..." balas Naruto sembari merengut.

"Makanya, kalau tidak bisa, bilang dari awal, dong! Mana tugasnya banyak pula! Ah, sekarang bukan saatnya mengeluh," Kiba kembali membuka mulutnya. "Minna, setelah ini kalian sibuk? Ayo kita selesaikan tugas kita hari ini!"

"Hn," Sasuke memberi anggukan.

"Aku sudah selesai, sih. Tapi, daripada mendengar ceramah ibuku saat makan malam, lebih baik aku temani kalian saja," ujar Shikamaru.

"Aku juga tidak keberatan," respon Neji sembari mengangguk pelan.

"Yosh, sudah diputuskan! Setelah ini, kita akan mengerjakan tugas! Di rumah Neji saja, bagaimana?" tanya Kiba lagi, yang dibalas dengan anggukan Neji. "Hn, boleh saja."

"Semuanya... terima kasih! Seumur hidupku, aku takkan pernah melupakan bantuan kalian!" sahut Naruto kegirangan sambil memeluk satu-satu temannya.

"Muncul lagi kata itu, 'seumur hidup'..." gumam Sasuke disela-sela pelukan Naruto padanya.

"Kalau tidak salah, puding dari Hinata masih tersisa beberapa _cup_ di kulkas. Kalian bisa memakannya nanti," ujar Neji setelah Naruto selesai dengan acara peluk-peluknya. Meskipun tak disadari siapapun, tampak sebuah senyum simpul mengembang di sudut bibir lelaki keturunan Hyuuga ini.

"Yeay! Puding Hinata! Puding Hinata!" seru Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Dia memang suka puding buat gadis yang adalah sepupu Neji sekaligus adik tingkatnya di Konoha Gakuen ini. Yah, mereka semua tahu kalau Hinata menyukai Naruto dan sering memberi olahan ringan padanya.

"Na~ruto... Sampai tugasmu selesai, pudingnya jangan disentuh dulu, ya!" ucap Shikamaru, memperingati Naruto. Telunjuk kanannya tepat teracung di hidung Naruto kala ia mengucapkan itu. Naruto meneguk ludah dengan berat. " _Ha-hai_."

Shikamaru itu, kalau sudah bawel, jadi seperti ibu-ibu saja.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	2. Daiji na Wasuremono

**The Sixth Person**

Disclaimer :

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Sixth Person © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Inspiration from :

 **BanG Dream! Garupa's Event Story : The Sixth Afterglow**

Genre(s) :

 **Friendship/Adventure/Mystery**

Rate :

 **K+**

Warning :

 **Typo(s), AU, OOC, error language, abal, etc.**

Summary :

 **Harusnya mereka berlima menyelesaikan tugas-tugas mereka malam ini di rumah Neji. Tapi mereka malah terjebak di sekolah dengan isu tujuh keanehan sekolah.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ Chapter 2 : Daiji na Wasuremono ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Ah... Segarnya..."

"Aakh! _Yappari_ , jus mangga edisi musim panas ini memang benar-benar enak!"

" _Sou ka?_ Baguslah kalau kalian suka. Tidak sia-sia aku membeli sebanyak ini."

Kini, Naruto dan keempat temannya sudah berada di kediaman Neji. Tak lupa tersuguh puding buatan Hinata dan jus mangga yang baru saja Neji beli di toko dekat rumahnya di depan kelima remaja ini. Tentu saja dengan senang hati Naruto menerima suguhan dari Neji itu. Ia dan Shikamaru langsung meminum jus mangga mereka, bahkan Naruto meneguknya sampai habis dalam sekali minum.

"Naruto..." Sasuke langsung menegur Naruto, agar tidak melupakan tujuannya datang kemari. Delikan tajam Sasuke kembali membuat Naruto memasang wajah frustasi. "Ugh..."

"Neji juga. Jangan terlalu memanjakan Naruto," ujar Sasuke lagi. Kini delikannya terarah ke Neji yang hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya.

" _Maa maa_ , biarkanlah dia istirahat sebentar. Baru kita kerjakan tugas kita," Kiba menengahi. Di tangannya tergenggam sendok dan _cup_ puding yang sudah termakan setengah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yosh! Pudingnya sudah habis, jusnya juga sudah habis. Ayo kita selesaikan tugas kita!" seru Kiba sembari mengangkat kepalan tangannya. Meja berkotatsu yang mereka jadikan tumpuan pun sudah bersih dari bekas-bekas cemilan. Hanya tersisa buku-buku dan alat tulis saja yang tergeletak di atas sana.

"Aku akan mengerjakan tugasku yang belum selesai dulu," ujar Sasuke lemah. Ia terlihat membolak-balik buku tulisnya. Kemudian mengambil pulpen dan segera fokus pada tugasnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan membantu Naruto. _Naruto yo, kansha suru no jya~_ " ujar Shikamaru sambil berkacak pinggang—terlihat senyuman sedikit angkuh dari wajahnya. Ia bahkan berujar dengan logat kakek-kakek saat berbicara.

"Ooogh! Shika-gamisama!" seru Naruto dengan semangat membara yang keluar dari matanya. Menjadi teman dari siswa terpintar se-sekolahan itu adalah suatu anugrah tersendiri bagi orang seperti Naruto.

" _Jya_ , aku juga akan menyelesaikan tugasku dulu. Kiba, kalau ada yang tidak dipahami, tanya aku saja," ucap Neji sambil menoleh ke arah Kiba yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia segera membuka buku paket fisikanya dan mengerjakan soal yang belum ia kerjakan.

"Neji! Kau memang yang terbaik!" sahut Kiba _over-excited_ sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Neji. Neji hanya meringis kecil, lalu menatap Kiba dengan tatapan membunuh. Kiba segera menjauhkan tangannya dan cengengesan. "He he, _gomen_. Aku terlalu girang!"

"Sasuke juga, kalau ada yang tidak dipahami, tanyakan saja," kini Neji balik menatap Sasuke yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Hn," Sasuke menatap Neji sebentar sembari mengangguk.

" _De_ , kau tak paham bagian yang mana, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya. Naruto segera membolak-balik buku paketnya dengan cepat, dan menunjukkan soal yang tak ia pahami.

" _Etto_ , aku nge- _stuck_ dari soal ini..." ujarnya dengan telunjuk terarah ke sebuah soal essai. Soal yang ada berjumlah tiga puluh soal, dan ia bahkan baru mengerjakan tiga soal.

"Hnn? Yang ini? Kalau yang ini, kau hanya perlu memasukkan persamaan saja. Seperti ini..." Shikamaru meneliti soal itu sebentar, lalu segera menuliskan persamaan yang dimaksud serta langkah-langkah menyelesaikan soal itu di secarik kertas. Naruto memandangi Shikamaru dengan seksama sembari sesekali mengangguk ketika melihat tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di kertas.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Biarkan aku mencatatnya dulu. Sepertinya jawabannya sangat panjang," cegat Naruto seraya memegang lengan kiri Shikamaru. Shikamaru menghentikan kegiatannya dan menunggui Naruto yang sedang membongkar tasnya demi mencari buku tugasnya.

" _Are_? Buku tugasku dimana, ya?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Tangannya masih sibuk mengubek-ubek ranselnya. Semua buku ia keluarkan, namun masih tak ditemukannya buku tugas matematikanya itu.

"Hn? Kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru yang sudah mulai bosan menunggu. Ia mendekati Naruto dan ikut meneliti barang bawaan Naruto.

"Aneeh... Buku tugasku tidak ada! Padahal tadi bukunya kubawa ke sekolah dan kukeluarka—"

"Jangan-jangan..." Shikamaru segera memotong omongan Naruto.

"Bukunya... ketinggalan di kelas..." Naruto melanjutkan ucapan Shikamaru. Dua orang itu pun saling bertatapan dengan memasang ekspresi terkejut.

"Oi! Sepertinya barusan aku mendengar kata-kata yang tidak mengenakkan?" Kiba mendelik ke arah Shikamaru dan Naruto. Sasuke dan Neji pun memandangi kedua sejoli itu serempak.

"Ambil besok saja bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Tapi, kudengar semua tugas sudah harus dikumpulkan sebelum liburan. Dan besok adalah hari terakhir sekolah," ujar Neji mengingatkan.

"Berarti hari ini adalah hari terakhir untuk mengerjakannya," sambung Kiba sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Ha-hari terakhir..." Naruto meneguk ludahnya berat. Keringat dingin keluar dari dahinya. Langsung saja Shikamaru menepuk-nepuk pundak lelaki bersurai pirang itu. "Naruto. _Don't mind. Akiramena_..."

"..."

"Heee?! Tidak mungkin! Kalau buku tugasku tidak ada, aku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugasnya! Hueeee!" Naruto yang masih tidak percaya akan kenyataan pun merebahkan badannya di lantai secara paksa. Ia berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil memeluk tasnya yang telah kosong. Histeria kepanikan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Naruto. Tapi, di jam segini, sekolah pasti sudah gelap," ujar Sasuke yang mencoba menenangkan Naruto meskipun tampaknya tak memberikan dampak positif.

"... _ano sa_... Apa kalian akan marah...kalau aku minta kalian menemaniku mengambil bukunya?" Naruto bangkit dari rebahannya kemudian bertanya ragu-ragu. Tak lupa, ekspresi seimut dan semenderita mungkin ia keluarkan demi menarik simpati teman-temannya.

"Huh... Sudah kutebak," Sasuke menghela napas, kemudian menatap Naruto malas.

"Un. Aku juga sudah dapat menebaknya," timpal Kiba sembari memberikan senyuman kaku pada Naruto.

"Kalian malah bilang begitu! Ayolah! Kumohon! Aku akan mentraktir kalian sesuatu nanti! Ini permintaan sekali seumur hidupkuuu!" pinta Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang terkatup rapat. Ia pun memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat sambil memohon-mohon pada satu persatu temannya.

"Naruto, kau terlalu banyak menggunakan kata 'sekali seumur hidup'," ujar Shikamaru yang tetap setia dengan wajah malas nan tak peduliannya itu.

"Tapi, membiarkan Naruto mengambil bukunya sendirian di sekolah yang gelap begitu membuatku sedikit khawatir," Kiba memandang Naruto nanar. Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Kiba.

"Benar katamu, Kiba. Bisa terjadi apa-apa nanti. Naruto, aku akan menemanimu," Neji berkata tenang sambil merangkul pundak Naruto. Naruto langsung menangis lebay di rangkulan Neji.

"Neji-gamisama!" tangisnya pilu. Tentu saja bohongan.

"Tuhanmu kebanyakan..." ujar Shikamaru dengan gelengan lemah.

"Yosh! Aku juga akan menemanimu. Tapi ingat, ya, Naruto! Kau harus mentraktir apa yang aku mau nanti!" ujar Kiba, yang diakhiri dengan kalimat bernada ancaman darinya. Naruto langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kiba. "Kiba-gamisama!"

" _Jya_ , aku juga ikut. Memang merepotkan, tapi sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan? Sasuke, ikutlah," Shikamaru memutar bola matanya dan menatap malas ke arah Naruto lalu Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut," balas Sasuke sambil mengangguk kecil.

" _Minna... Arigatou! Kami-sama!_ " Naruto terharu dan menyalami satu-satu temannya. Mereka sudah maklum dengan tingkah Naruto yang seperti ini.

"Lebih baik kita segera ke sekolah atau sekolah akan dikunci sebelum kita sampai," ajak Kiba sembari mengemaskan bukunya. Ia pun segera berdiri dan diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

"Ayo, kita ke sekolah sekarang!"

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Read & Review please~ ;)


	3. Iza, Yoru no Gakkou e

**The Sixth Person**

Disclaimer :

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Sixth Person © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Inspiration from :

 **BanG Dream! Garupa's Event Story : The Sixth Afterglow**

Genre(s) :

 **Friendship/Adventure/Mystery**

Rate :

 **K+**

Warning :

 **Typo(s), AU, OOC, error language, abal, etc.**

Summary :

 **Harusnya mereka berlima menyelesaikan tugas-tugas mereka malam ini di rumah Neji. Tapi mereka malah terjebak di sekolah dengan isu tujuh keanehan sekolah.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ Chapter 3 : Iza, Yoru no Gakkou e ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru area sekolah. Kini, ia dan keempat temannya sudah sampai di Konoha Gakuen. Lebih tepatnya, sekarang mereka telah masuk ke dalam halaman sekolah bernuansa hijau itu.

"Uwaa... Gelap sekali..." gumam Naruto di kala matanya hanya menangkap secercah cahaya dari lampu hias di sisi pagar sekolah. Selain itu, hanya kegelapan dan bayang-bayang gedung saja yang dapat ditangkap oleh inderanya.

"Seperti kata Neji tadi, saat malam hari, sekolah memang sangat gelap," sambung Kiba yang ikut berputar-putar melihat halaman.

"Apa pintunya sudah dikunci?" gumam Neji pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memimpin perjalanan mereka menuju pintu utama di gedung sekolah itu.

"Tenang saja. Sepertinya pintunya belum dikunci dan kita bisa masuk ke dalam," ujar Shikamaru yang mengikuti langkah Neji dengan santai. Neji menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, kemudian berbalik ke arah teman-temannya yang masih tertinggal di belakang.

" _Yokatta_...!" Naruto menghembuskan napas lega. Daritadi jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang, takut kalau mereka tak bisa masuk. Dengan langkah seribu ia menyusul Neji yang sudah hampir sampai di depan pintu masuk. Kiba dan Sasuke pun menyusul Naruto.

"Yosh! Ayo, cepat kita ambil bukunya!" seru Kiba. Neji pun membuka pintu masuk yang rupanya memang tidak dikunci. Dan masuklah mereka ke dalam Konoha Gakuen yang gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bukunya kau simpan dimana, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru sesampainya mereka di depan kelas 2 – B. Kelima pemuda yang sudah bersahabat sejak SMP itu masuk ke kelas Naruto. Mereka dapat melihat rembulan dari balik jendela. Cahaya bulan yang terpantul dari jendela itulah yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan bagi mereka.

"Mungkin di bawah laci meja. Akan kucari dulu," Naruto bergegas ke bangku dimana ia biasa duduk. Meninggalkan keempat temannya yang saling berpandangan di depan kelas.

"...uh," Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru arah. Mata onyxnya menatap penuh waspada. Terlihat wajahnya begitu tidak sehat dan sepertinya ketakutan?

"Mm?" Shikamaru yang menyadari gelagat aneh Sasuke lalu memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Iapun berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan—

"Sa~su~ke~"

"Hiyaaaa!?"

Sasuke terperanjat kaget ketika dirasakannya ada sesuatu yang bertengger di sepasang pundaknya. Ia langsung menabrak meja guru dan membuat sedikit kegaduhan.

"Uwa! A-ada apa!?" Kiba juga ikutan kaget dan mengangkat sebelah kakinya, seperti ketakutan akan sesuatu. Sasuke segera berbalik badan dan mendapati Shikamaru telah berdiri di belakangnya dengan watadosnya.

"Nanas bodoh ini mengejutkanku dari belakang tadi! Aku kaget, tahu!" ujar Sasuke sembari meninju lengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya meringis pelan dan memegangi lengannya yang ditinju Sasuke.

"Jangan berbuat seperti itu lagi, Shikamaru!" perintah Kiba sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya mencoba membuat Sasuke yang ketakutan menjadi rileks," balas Shikamaru santai. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di balik kepala, kemudian ia memutar bola matanya ke arah lain.

"Si-siapa yang takut?!" ujar Sasuke ketus sembari menatap lantai.

"Sasuke memang tidak kuat sama gelap, ya. Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kita pulang, kok," Neji yang daritadi hanya memandangi mereka pun berucap menenangkan Sasuke.

"Neji! Kau itu salah paham!" bantah Sasuke sambil men-deathglare lelaki berambut panjang itu. Neji tak menanggapi, ia hanya tersenyum simpul dan menggedikkan bahu.

"Ketemu! Bukunya sudah ketemu!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat bukunya tinggi-tinggi. Ia segera berlari girang ke tempat teman-temannya menunggu dan menunjukkan bukunya dengan bangga.

"Hn. Syukurlah," gumam Neji kala melihat Naruto yang terlihat sangat senang.

"Terima kasih, sohibku! Dengan begini, aku bisa mengerjakan tugas itu!" ujar Naruto dengan senyum bahagia. Kini ia dapat bernapas lega setelah menemukan bukunya yang ketinggalan.

"Ayo, kita pergi dari sini secepatnya!" Sasuke mem- _pause_ euphoria Naruto dan segera keluar kelas. Naruto dan yang lain pun menyusul langkah seribu milik Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di depan pintu masuk, kelima sahabat itu menghentikan langkah sejenak. Dengan santainya Kiba menepuk dada Naruto sembari merangkul pundaknya. "Jadi, kau akan mentraktirku apa, nih, Naruto?"

"Aku yakiniku, ya..." ujar Shikamaru.

"Aku mau jus mangga yang tadi dibeli Neji," yang ini adalah permintaan Sasuke.

"Aku tak menyangka kau menyukainya," respon Neji sambil menyunggingkan bibirnya. Dan hanya dibalas Sasuke dengan gedikan bahu.

"Uuh... Baiklah, baiklah..." keluh Naruto sambil tertunduk lemas. Kiba dan yang lain pun tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto.

Sasuke yang memimpin di depan langsung menggeser pintu masuk. Sayangnya pintu itu tidak mau tergeser, mau seberapa kuatpun ia menggesernya. "... _are_?"

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Kiba keheranan. Ia pun memperhatikan pintu itu dengan seksama.

"Pintunya dikunci," ujar Sasuke pelan, masih mencoba menggeser pintunya. Namun pintu itu sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Eh!? Pintu yang lain bagaimana!?" tanya Naruto yang langsung terlonjak kaget dan ikut membantu Sasuke membuka pintunya.

Karena pintu masih tak terbuka, mereka pun pindah ke pintu lainnya. Mencoba menggeser satu persatu pintu yang ada di sana. Namun masih tak ditemukan pintu yang mau terbuka.

"Semua pintu telah dikunci dari luar. Jangan-jangan, tidak ada yang tahu kita ada di dalam, makanya penjaga sekolah mengunci pintunya," Neji menganalisa keadaan, dengan tangan terpagut di dagu.

"Jadi, kita..."

"Te-terkunci di sini!?" Kiba dan Naruto berseru kompak. Mereka pun saling menautkan tangan, bak dua orang yang sedang ketakutan.

"!" Sasuke terlonjak kaget dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Oh, dia tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi pada mereka.

"Ba-bagaimana ini!? Masa kita harus menunggu di sini sampai besok pagi!?" tanya Naruto yang mulai gelisah, takut tidak bisa mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia memandang ke sana kemari, mencari jalan keluar manapun yang bisa ia temukan.

"Hehhe... Semuanya mulai menjadi menarik~" celetuk Shikamaru, disertai dengan sebuah seringaian jahat yang tercetak jelas di wajah bosan hidupnya.

"Apanya yang menarik dari hal ini...!?" balas Sasuke sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tampak sedikit kecemasan dari wajahnya.

"T-tenanglah! Pasti masih ada pintu yang belum di-dikunci..." Neji mencoba menenangkan semua sahabatnya meskipun ia sendiri terlihat khawatir.

"Mu-mungkin pintu di belakang gedung olahraga masih terbuka!" seru Kiba. "Karena banyak siswa yang suka telat pulang habis kegiatan klub, biasanya pintunya masih dibiarkan terbuka. Mungkin di sana..." lanjutnya lagi, dengan memberikan sedikit senyuman kaku.

"Jarak dari sini ke gedung olahraga lumayan jauh, kan? Kita harus berjalan sampai ke sana?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Tapi, kita tidak mungkin menunggu di sini sampai mati kering!" balas Sasuke sambil memberikan delikan tajam ke Naruto. Naruto dan yang lain meneguk ludah berat.

"Semuanya, kalian siap, kan?" tanya Kiba memandangi satu persatu temannya. Ia pun memulai ancang-ancang untuk segera kabur dari situ.

"U-un," Neji memberi anggukan. Mereka semua pun bersiap, melakukan ancang-ancang untuk berlari dari pintu depan.

"Yosh! Ayo, kita lari!"

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Tbh, authornya sedi gaada yang review. Review dong ;) /slap


	4. Konoha Gakuen no Nana Fushigi

**The Sixth Person**

Disclaimer :

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Sixth Person © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Inspiration from :

 **BanG Dream! Garupa's Event Story : The Sixth Afterglow**

Genre(s) :

 **Friendship/Adventure/Mystery**

Rate :

 **K+**

Warning :

 **Typo(s), AU, OOC, error language, abal, etc.**

Summary :

 **Harusnya mereka berlima menyelesaikan tugas-tugas mereka malam ini di rumah Neji. Tapi mereka malah terjebak di sekolah dengan isu tujuh keanehan sekolah.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ Chapter 4 : Konoha Gakuen no Nana Fushigi ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Di sepanjang koridor yang gelap, Naruto bersama keempat berjalan beriringan. Tak ada yang berani mendahului maupun menyusul di belakang. Sepasang matanya menatap ke segala penjuru koridor dengan mimik ketakutan.

"Uh... Suasana sekolah saat malam hari ternyata menyeramkan begini, ya..." gumam Naruto dengan suara bergetar. Tangannya mencengkram erat buku tugas matematikanya.

"Kesunyian ini membuat suasana menjadi menyeramkan..." sambung Kiba yang juga ikut-ikutan mencengkram lengan baju Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Bersyukurlah aku dapat menemukan senter ini di ruang OSIS. Meskipun aku mengambilnya tanpa izin," ujar Neji tenang. Memang di tangannya tergenggam sebuah senter kecil yang setidaknya dapat menerangi jalan mereka sekarang.

"Kembalikan besok saja," balas Sasuke, yang hanya mendapat respon berupa anggukan dari Neji.

"Ugyaaa!" tiba-tiba saja Naruto berteriak. Ia segera menghambur dan bersembunyi di balik Kiba.

"Uwaaaa!? Apa!? Apa!?" Kiba pun tak kalah histeris ketika mendapati Naruto berteriak.

"Ta-tadi apa ada wajah orang lain yang terpantul di jendela?" tanya Naruto dengan mata terpejam erat. Dia memang berjalan di samping jendela. Jadi, seharusnya pantulan wajah mereka dapat langsung ia lihat di jendela. Tapi, sepertinya Naruto bukan melihat pantulan wajah salah satu dari mereka.

"Naruto, lihat yang benar! Yang terpantul itu wajah Neji, kan?" Shikamaru menyuruh Naruto untuk melihat ke arah jendela. Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan menoleh ke arah jendela. "E-eh? Ah, be-benar..."

" _Na-nanka gomen_ ," ujar Neji sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia sendiri tidak melihat wajah orang lain terpantul di sana.

"Haah... Kau mengagetkanku saja. Naruto, cobalah bersikap tenang! Tenang saja, yang namanya hantu itu tidak ada!" seru Kiba sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Cih! Tadi kau juga berteriak ketakutan, kan, Kiba?" sahut Sasuke dengan wajah masam.

"I-itu karena Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak! Aku, kan, jadi kaget!" sanggah Kiba yang tak terima dikatakan begitu oleh Sasuke.

Shikamaru menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu pintu kelas. " _By the way_ , dengar-dengar, hampir tiap malam terdengar suara piano di ruang musik sekolah kita, loh!" celetuknya. Tak lupa ia lipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menandakan bahwa ia sedang bicara serius.

"Eh? Apa-apaan itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Meskipun tak bisa ia tampik bahwa ia juga makin ketakutan sekarang.

"Itu adalah salah satu rumor tentang tujuh misteri di Konoha Gakuen. Kalian tidak pernah dengar, ya?" Shikamaru bertanya balik pada teman-temannya. Neji dan Kiba mulai menaruh atensinya pada Shikamaru.

"Aku pernah dengar cerita itu. Seperti manekin di ruang kesehatan yang bergerak sendiri, atau pantulan wajah seseorang yang tidak dikenal di jendela. Kalau tidak salah, cerita yang seperti itu, kan?" Neji membuka suaranya. Ia memasang wajah tak kalah serius dari yang dikeluarkan Shikamaru sekarang.

" _Sou_! Lalu, ada juga tentang anak tangga yang bertambah satu, dan dari dalam gedung olah raga terdengar suara bola yang sedang digiring!" tambah Shikamaru lagi. Menambahkan suasana mencekam di sana.

"Ge-gedung olahraga, katamu!?" seru Naruto ketakutan. Ia kembali memeluk lengan Kiba dengan kuat.

"Ha ha... _Masaka_... Itu hanya mitos, kan? Aku tidak percaya dengan yang begituan," tampak keringat mengucur di pelipis lelaki bermarga Inuzuka ini. Tak lupa sunggingan kaku terpahat di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuktikannya? Mungkin kebenaran akan terungkap saat ini~" seringaian licik khas pemuda Nara ini mampu membuat keempat temannya meneguk ludah berat.

"Aku juga mendengar rumor kalau kadang muncul sebuah lubang besar di lapangan. Dan dari dalam sana adasesuatu yang muncul..." Neji tak melanjutkan omongannya. Matanya teralih ke jendela, dimana lapangan yang dimaksud itu berada di baliknya.

"Muncul...?" Sasuke ikut-ikutan menoleh ke arah jendela. Kembali, ia meneguk ludahnya.

"Dari dalam sana muncul tangan yang melambai-lambai, dan kemudian tangan itu akan tersedot lagi ke dalam tanah dengan cepat!" dengan sedikit hentakan, Shikamaru melanjutkan penjelasan Neji tadi. Membuat Naruto, Kiba, dan Sasuke beringsut menjauh darinya. "Uwaaaa!"

" _Mou_! Hentikan, Shikamaru! Neji, kau juga jangan ikut-ikutan!" setelah mengatur deru napasnya, Naruto segera menimpuk lengan kedua orang ini dengan bukunya.

" _Gomen_ ," ujar Neji singkat.

"Shikamaru, kalau kau mengagetkanku sekali lagi, aku akan menghajarmu!" ancam Sasuke sembari menarik kerah baju Shikamaru kesal.

" _Yabee_! Sasuke serius, tuh! Shikamaru!" sahut Naruto yang juga ikutan kaget dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku, kan, hanya bercanda," ujar Shikamaru santai sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari kerahnya. "... _are_? Rumor ketujuhnya apa, ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Rumor ketujuh?" respon Kiba yang masih belum masuk ke arah pembicaraan.

"Bunyi piano di ruang musik, manekin yang bergerak, seseorang yang terpantul di cermin, anak tangga yang bertambah, bunyi _dribble_ -an bola di gedung olahraga, lubang misterius di lapangan... Semuanya baru enam, kan?" ujarnya dengan pose bak sedang berpikir. "Namanya juga tujuh misteri sekolah. Harusnya masih ada satu lagi, kan? Erm... apa lagi, ya? Neji, apa kau ingat?"

"Hn... Aku tidak ingat," jawab Neji, lengkap dengan pose berpikir yang sama seperti Shikamaru.

"Bi-bisakah kita hentikan pembicaraan ini? _Hora_! Kita ke sini bukan untuk membuktikan misteri-misteri itu, kan? Ayo, kita segera keluar dari sini!" ajak Kiba dan segera menarik tangan Naruto.

"I-iya! Ayo, kita segera ke gedung olahraga!" seru Naruto bersemangat sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa takut.

Sayangnya, perkataan Naruto barusan kembali membuat nyali kelima orang ini menjadi ciut. Kiba tidak jadi melangkahkan kakinya. Kembali, mereka saling bertatapan dalam diam.

"Si-siapa yang mau memimpin jalan? Sasuke~?" tanya Naruto gelagapan sambil memandang Sasuke _slow motion_. Sasuke langsung melotot dan memberikan tatapan menakutkan ke Naruto. "A-aku!?"

"Sasuke, kau selalu berjalan sendirian meninggalkan kami, kan? Jadi, silakan memimpin~" ujar Shikamaru dengan senyuman simpul yang terlihat sedikit mengejek. Tak lupa telapak tangannya ia arahkan ke jalanan di sepanjang koridor.

"...iya, ta-tapi, kan..." Sasuke memandang arah lain. Lalu terdiam tak merespon lebih lanjut.

"A-aku yang akan memimpin. Semuanya, ikuti aku!" akhirnya Neji merelakan dirinya untuk berjalan di depan. Semuanya langsung setuju. Bahkan Kiba dan Naruto sampai memeluknya.

"Oh, pahlawan Neji! Sasuke, kau bisa berjalan di belakang Neji, kan?" Shikamaru mendorong Sasuke untuk berdiri di belakang Neji. Sasuke pun pasrah dan mengikuti Neji. Mereka berlima berjalan dengan urutan Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Kiba.

"Punggung Neji, terlihat benar-benar dapat diandalkan..." seru Kiba dengan suara bak menahan rasa haru.

" _D-daijoubu da, minna. Daijoubu_..." gumam Neji menyemangati teman-temannya.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita berjalan sambil berpelukan? Dengan begitu, rasa takutnya jadi menghilang—mungkin?" usul Naruto yang mulai memeluk perut Shikamaru dari belakang. Meskipun tidak terlalu erat.

"Aku setuju," ujar Shikamaru, tetap membiarkan Naruto memeluknya. Iapun memeluk perut Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan erat.

 _Gyuuu~_

"Shikamaru, sesak tahu!" ucap Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Shikamaru yang melingkar di perutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sementara tangannya yang lain bertengger di bahu tegap Neji.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita lagi!"

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Read & Review please~ ;)


	5. Juuni Dan no Kaidan

**The Sixth Person**

Disclaimer :

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Sixth Person © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Inspiration from :

 **BanG Dream! Garupa's Event Story : The Sixth Afterglow**

Genre(s) :

 **Friendship/Adventure/Mystery**

Rate :

 **K+**

Warning :

 **Typo(s), AU, OOC, error language, abal, etc.**

Summary :

 **Harusnya mereka berlima menyelesaikan tugas-tugas mereka malam ini di rumah Neji. Tapi mereka malah terjebak di sekolah dengan isu tujuh keanehan sekolah.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ Chapter 5 : Juuni Dan no Kaidan ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hmm... Untuk pergi ke gedung olahraga, jalan terdekat adalah dengan menuruni koridor dari lantar dua lalu menuju ke ruang klub basket, kan?" Neji membuka suaranya, kala mereka berlima sedang berjalan di lorong menuju tangga ke lantai dua. Kiba mengangguk menyiyakan.

"Meskipun hanya menaiki tangga dan berjalan di koridor lantai dua, gedung olahraga terasa begitu jauh," keluh Naruto, yang sedari tadi terus mengencangkan cengkramannya di belakang Shikamaru. Tampak riak ketakutan menghiasi wajah lelaki bercodet ini.

"Semangat, Naruto," dari depan, Neji menolehkan pandangannya ke belakang dan menatap Naruto dengan wajah datar.

Kini mereka sudah sampai di tangga yang dimaksud. Satu persatu dari mereka menerawang ke arah tangga yang menjulang dan menghubungkan lantai satu dan lantai dua itu.

"Tangga ini adalah yang paling dekat untuk menuju ke atas, kan?" tanya Kiba memastikan.

"Ugh..." Naruto melenguh, berat rasanya untuk melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga ini. Tapi, mau tak mau ia harus melakukannya agar sampai ke gedung olahraga.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru sembari menoleh ke arah Naruto yang kini tampak pucat.

"Aku teringat dengan tujuh keanehan sekolah yang dibilang Shikamaru tadi..." jawabnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

" _Cho_ —Naruto! Gara-gara kau, aku jadi mengingat hal itu lagi!" sahut Sasuke gusar sambil memukul lengan Naruto dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Ha-habis..."

" _Masaka_ Naruto, kau percaya dengan tujuh keanehan itu?" tanya Kiba sambil memandang Naruto dengan tatapan mengejek.

"So-soalnya, itu terdengar seperti kisah nyata... Memangnya kau tidak mempercayainya?" tanya Naruto balik, masih dengan wajah ketakutan.

"A-aku tidak percaya! Itu mitos! Itu takhayul!" jawab Kiba setengah meyakinkan. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak ingin mempercayai hal itu. Hanya saja, rasa takut dan penasaran masih membayangi pikirannya.

"Hn? Ah, maksudmu soal jumlah anak tangga yang bertambah itu?" tanya Shikamaru santai.

"Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang!?" Naruto terlonjak kaget. Ia sampai melepaskan cengkramannya pada baju belakang Shikamaru.

"Kau terlalu memikirkannya, Naruto. Mana mungkin anak tangganya bisa bertambah tiba-tiba?" ujar Shikamaru santai. Padahal tadi dia yang bilang soal anak tangga yang bertambah itu. Ckckck.

" _Moou!_ Ini semua karena kau yang mengatakannya. Jadi, yang harus disalahkan itu kau, Shikamaru!" Naruto menunjuk Shikamaru sebal. Tampak bibirnya mengerucut sembari sedikit menggumamkan kata-kata kekesalan.

" _Tte iu ka_ , kita tidak tahu berapa jumlah anak tangga ini, kan? Jadi kita takkan menyadari kalau anak tangganya bertambah," ujar Shikamaru lagi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Benar juga..." sambung Kiba sambil mengangguk.

"Tumben kau bicara hal yang masuk akal begitu, Shikamaru?" celetuk Sasuke.

"Haa? Padahal aku selalu bicara hal yang sebenarnya," ujar Shikamaru yang keki sendiri dengan ucapan Sasuke. Tampak matanya memicing kesal.

"Anak tangga di sini kalau tidak salah, ada dua belas. Karena sering mengerjakan pekerjaan OSIS, aku jadi tahu seluk beluk sekolah. Tanpa sadar, aku juga jadi ingat jumlah anak tangga di sekolah ini," tutur Neji tiba-tiba. Membuat keempat temannya meremang.

"Neji, harusnya kau tidak memberitahukan hal itu saat ini," Kiba kembali menatap tangga itu dengan cemas.

"Kita jadi tahu...jumlah anak tangganya..." gumam Naruto, diakhiri dengan desahan panjang yang terlihat sangat berat.

"A-aku tak bermaksud...!" Neji langsung gelagapan. Tangannya ia angkat, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Anak tangganya ada dua belas... _Ne, minna_. Bagaimana kalau kita menaikinya sambil menghitung anak tangganya? Dengan begitu, kita bisa tahu apakah rumor yang dikatakan Shikamaru itu bohongan, kan?" usul Sasuke. Naruto langsung mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ka-kalau jumlahnya ada tiga belas, bagaimana?"

"I-itu urusan belakangan! Lagian, kalau anak tangganya bertambah, takkan terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan pada kita, kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi, sembari berkacak pinggang. Naruto dan Kiba saling berpandangan, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Benar itu. Kadang Sasuke juga bisa bicara hal yang masuk akal, ya?" ujar Shikamaru sambil memagut dagunya. Tak lupa ia balikkan pernyataan Sasuke tadi.

" _Itsumo, da yo_ ," jawab Sasuke sebal.

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita naik dan menghitungnya juga," Neji mendahului mereka dan mulai menaiki anak tangga. "Satu, dua..."

"Tiga, empat..." Naruto mengikuti dari belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sepuluh, sebelas..." dengan napas tertahan, Sasuke berucap. Ia menatap lekat-lekat anak tangga yang sedang ia tapaki.

"Dua belas! _Yappari_ , tujuh keanehan itu hanya bohongan!" seru Naruto kegirangan, saat Neji yang memimpin sudah menapaki anak tangga kedua belas yang Naruto hitung.

"Tiga belas!"

"Hush, Kiba! Jangan bercanda, dong! Aduuuh~!" sahut Naruto sambil memukul lengan Kiba sesaat setelah mereka mendengar Kiba berteriak dari belakang.

"Eh? Aku tidak mengatakan apapun!" sanggah Kiba sambil menggoyangkan telapak tangannya cepat.

"Barusan, kau bilang 'tiga belas', kan?" tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu sambil menatap Kiba yang berdiri paling belakang.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun," jawab Kiba yang juga ikut memasang wajah bingung.

"Aku juga mendengar suara Kiba," sambung Shikamaru sambil menatap bingung ke arah Kiba.

"Aku juga..." ujar Neji pelan, memutar arah bola matanya ke lantai.

"...!" Naruto dan Sasuke saling melotot kaget.

"Ayo, cepat kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita!" Sasuke segera mendorong Neji. Mau tak mau Neji kembali menghadap depan dan mengangkat kakinya enggan.

" _So-sou da ne!_ Ahaha! Ayo, kita lanjutkan! _Let's go! Go! Go!_ " seru Naruto memekakkan telinga, guna mengusir rasa takut. Sesekali ia melompat-lompat sambil berjalan.

"Naruto mulai rusak..." gumam Shikamaru nelangsa.

"Aku berharap, tak ada yang terjadi lagi setelah ini..." gumam Neji, yang terus melangkahkan kakinya dan diikuti oleh keempat temannya.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Makasih yang udah RnR. Jangan lupa RnR lagi ya =))


	6. Furimuku to

**The Sixth Person**

Disclaimer :

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Sixth Person © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Inspiration from :

 **BanG Dream! Garupa's Event Story : The Sixth Afterglow**

Insert Song for this chapter :

 **That Is How I Roll** by **Afterglow**

Genre(s) :

 **Friendship/Adventure/Mystery**

Rate :

 **K+**

Warning :

 **Typo(s), AU, OOC, error language, abal, etc.**

Summary :

 **Harusnya mereka berlima menyelesaikan tugas-tugas mereka malam ini di rumah Neji. Tapi mereka malah terjebak di sekolah dengan isu tujuh keanehan sekolah.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ Chapter 6 : Furimuku to... ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Neji... Gedung olahraganya masih jauh, ya?"

"Un... Aku tidak bisa memperkirakannya karena di sini terlalu gelap..."

Mereka berlima telah berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai dua selama hampir lima menit. Sayangnya, mereka masih belum sampai di gedung olahraga yang dimaksud.

"Apa letaknya setelah belokan itu, ya?" tanya Kiba sambil melihat-lihat ke depan. Di depan sana memang terdapat sebuah belokan.

"Sepertinya... Kau tidak mendengarnya? Ada suara 'Di sini, di sini~' dari arah sana..." ujar Shikamaru sambil berbalik menatap Kiba yang berjalan paling belakang. Kemudian ia menunjuk belokan yang dimaksud.

"AAAAA UWA UWA UWA! AKU TIDAK DENGAR! AKU TIDAK DENGAR!" Kiba langsung berteriak heboh sambil menutup sepasang kupingnya dengan tangannya. Refleks keempat temannya menoleh risih ke arahnya.

"Kiba! Aku jadi merasa kau benar-benar mendengarnya karena berteriak begitu, kan!" sahut Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kiba. Kiba membuka telinganya dan menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari lengannya.

"..." Sasuke men- _deathglare_ lelaki berambut nanas yang berdiri di belakangnya. Shikamaru hanya cengengesan sembari menggaruk pipinya. "...aku takkan mengulanginya lagi, deh."

" _Ne, minna..._ " Neji membuka suaranya pelan. Kemudian ia menatap teman-temannya dengan tatapan serius. "Bagaimana kalau kita menyanyi saja? Dengan begitu, rasa takutnya akan menghilang."

"Betul betul betul! Dengan menyanyi, suara lain pun takkan terdengar!" Naruto mengangkat telunjuk kanannya tinggi-tinggi, menyetujui usul sang Hyuuga.

"Mau dicoba?" Kiba menaruh tangannya di kedua pundak Naruto.

Neji pun mengangguk dan mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu bernuansa _pop-rock_. " ** _Cry cry out! Cry cry out!_** "

Lalu ia dan empat manusia lainnya kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor yang gelap itu.

" ** _Bukiyou demo wagaite susunde! Ichi mili mo muda nantenai..._** " Naruto melanjutkan nyanyian Neji. Tangannya dengan erat memegang pundak Shikamaru.

" ** _Ashiato nokosu kara..._** " Kiba melanjutkan. Terdengar sedikit rasa cemas di lirik yang ia lantunkan. Membuat suaranya terdengar bergetar.

" ** _Sou sa_** **!** " Shikamaru dan Sasuke bernyanyi bersamaan.

"Hehe!" Naruto dan Kiba terkekeh rileks. Kemudian Kiba dan Neji bernyanyi lagi. " ** _Cry out! Cry cry out!_** "

" ** _Tonikaku kono saki wo shinjite!_** " Sasuke dan Shikamaru kembali bernyanyi serempak. Tampak Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya, layaknya penyanyi yang sedang menikmati nyanyiannya.

"Hi!" tiba-tiba saja Naruto bergidik terkejut. Ia langsung melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Shikamaru dan terpaku di tempat.

"K-kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Kiba yang menyadari gelagat aneh Naruto.

" _Nee_... Kalian tidak mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah panik. Mereka berempat kembali menatap Naruto, bingung. Lalu mereka terdiam sejenak, menajamkan indera pendengaran mereka.

 _Ting ting ting ting ting... Ting ting ting ting ting..._

" _Uso daro_..." gumam Kiba lemah dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Keempat temannya pun mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama. Tubuh mereka sama-sama merasa seperti membeku.

"La-lagu ini, kan..." pundak Neji bergetar, kala ia mendengar suara piano yang tengah berdenting sayu. Menggema di sepanjang koridor.

"Lagu yang barusan kita nyanyikan..." lanjut Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong. Bibirnya pun bergetar, dan berusaha ditutupinya dengan menekan kedua bibirnya.

 _Ting ting ting ting ting..._

"Uwaaaaa!" sontak saja Naruto, Kiba, dan Sasuke berhamburan dari barisan saat mendengar lantunan piano yang semakin kencang.

" _Mou muri! Muri muri muri!_ Aku mau pulang!" seru Sasuke panik sambil menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Eh? Kita berjalan sampai ke sini karena kita mau pulang, kan?" tanya Shikamaru datar.

 _Ting ting ting ting ting... Ting ting ting ting ting..._

" _Iya daaa!_ Sampai kapan bunyi piano itu akan berlanjut!?" Naruto berjongkok sembari menutup kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Tampak sekali kalau lelaki berambut pirang ini sangat ketakutan mendengar bunyi piano yang semakin keras itu.

"Mana kutahu! _Aaa mou!_ Oi, piano! Berhenti, dong!" teriak Kiba sambil menutup telinga dan matanya rapat-rapat.

"Apa dengan begitu bunyinya akan berhenti?" tanya Shikamaru yang _sweatdrop_ dengan ucapan Kiba barusan.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar suara itu lagi! Ayo, kita lari dengan mengabaikan suara itu!" Sasuke, dengan menutup sepasang kupingnya, pun mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan keempat temannya.

"Setuju! Ke sana? Apa kita harus ke sana?" Kiba pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari mengikuti langkah seribu milik Sasuke.

"Aku ikuuuut!" sahut Naruto dengan setengah menangis. Iapun berlari tunggang langgang mengikuti Kiba dan Sasuke yang sudah menjauh.

"Oi, kalian bertiga!" Neji segera memanggil mereka bertiga yang berlari itu. Sayangnya mereka tak mengindahkan panggilan Neji. Neji hanya bisa mendesah sembari menggeleng lemah.

"Mereka pergi..." gumam Shikamaru pelan.

"Bagaimana ini? Senter yang tadi juga kehabisan baterai pula," ujar Neji sambil mengenggam erat senter yang tadi ia dapatkan dari ruang OSIS. Ya, senter itu sudah mati karena kehabisan baterai sejak mereka sampai di lantai dua tadi.

"Pertama-tama, kita harus menyusul mereka bertiga. Neji, _dash_!" Shikamaru langsung berlari santai, mengejar ketiga temannya yang sudah berlari duluan.

"Uh um!" Neji pun berlari menyusul Shikamaru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke! Kiba! Naruto! Jawab aku!" Neji tertunduk lemas sembari menyokong lengannya dengan lututnya. "Mereka tidak ada di sini... Shikamaru, ayo kita cari mereka di sebelah sana!"

Shikamaru terdiam sembari menatap Neji dengan tatapan bingung. "Hmmm?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji yang juga ikut-ikutan bingung.

"Neji, coba kau berdiri di sini," Shikamaru menegakkan badan Neji dan mengatur posisinya agar berdiri di tempat yang ia maksud. Neji pun mengikuti perintah Shikamaru dengan mempertahankan wajah bingungnya. "Di depan cermin ini?"

"Un... Hmm... Benar-benar memantulkan wajah Neji, ya..." gumam Shikamaru, lengkap dengan pose berpikir dan wajah yang mendukung posenya itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, sih?" tanya Neji yang masih tidak mengerti apa maksud dari semua ini.

"Tadi, saat kau melewati cermin ini, rasanya yang terpantul di cermin ini bukan wajahmu," jawab Shikamaru sambil menatap Neji horor.

"Eh!?" Neji kembali bergidik ngeri dan menatap Shikamaru tak percaya. "Shikamaru, kau sedang bercanda, ya?"

"Ah! Lagi-lagi cerminnya memantulkan wajah orang lain!" seru Shikamaru dengan telunjuk yang terarah ke cermin.

"!?" Neji menatap cermin dan Shikamaru secara bergantian dengan cepat.

"Saat kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dari cermin itu, cerminnya..."

 _Don!_

" _Iya!_ "

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Neji berteriak OOC dan berlari meninggalkan Shikamaru yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung menatap kepergiannya. Ia bahkan tak membuka matanya dan terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Aaah... Dia meninggalkanku."

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Omake :**

"..."

"..."

Neji dan Sasuke mengarahkan netranya lurus ke depan. Tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka bertiga berjalan dalam diam.

Bertiga? Ya, saat ini hanya ada Sasuke, Neji, dan Shikamaru saja yang sedang bersama. Semenjak kaburnya kawanan Shikamaru karena bunyi piano tadi, mereka jadi terpisah. Dan syukurnya sekarang Shikamaru berhasil menemukan Neji dan Sasuke.

"... _ne_ , Sasuke..." panggil Shikamaru.

"A-apa?" tanya Sasuke was-was sambil menoleh ke Shikamaru yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sakit..." jawab Shikamaru sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. "He? Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Karena kau memeluk lenganku begini..." ujar Shikamaru sembari melirik lambat lengan kirinya yang dipeluk Sasuke erat.

"Te-terpaksa, kan! Daripada aku harus memeluk perutmu seperti Naruto tadi!" Sasuke merenggangkan pelukannya pada lengan Shikamaru, dan berujar ketus pada lelaki ber-IQ lebih dari 200 ini.

Shikamaru tersenyum simpul menanggapi ucapan Sasuke. "Aku mengerti kalau kau ketakutan. Tapi, pelukanmu itu terlalu kencang..."

"Ha-habis..." Sasuke tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia hanya menatap sepatu sekolahnya yang ia goyang-goyangkan pelan.

"Punggungmu juga kepanasan, kan, Neji?" tanya Shikamaru pada Neji yang berdiri di depan mereka dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Eh? A-aku baik-baik saja. Ja-jangan khawatir," jawab Neji gelagapan sambil menoleh ke belakang. Tampak kedutan di pipi lelaki itu, kala ingin menyunggingkan sebuah senyum ke arah Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Kau ini memang tidak pandai membual, ya," Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Ia meregangkan bahunya dan menjauh dari Shikamaru.

"E!? A-aku benar-benar baik-baik saja! Aku rasa, dengan berjalan seperti tadi, kita tidak akan terpisah," Neji menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menyunggingkan senyum kaku. "Lagipula, kalau rasa takutmu bisa berkurang, aku sama sekali tidak masalah."

"Kalau dengan Shikamaru, aku tidak masalah. Tapi, kalau kau sampai bilang begitu, aku jadi merasa bersalah," Sasuke berkacak pinggang, lalu mendelik ke arah Shikamaru dan memutar bola matanya ke arah Neji.

"Hee? Kau tidak merasa bersalah kepadaku? Sedihnya~" Shikamaru memberikan ekspresi sesedih-sedihnya yang ia punya. Membuat Sasuke mendesah pendek. "...baiklah. Kita jalan berjauhan saja."

"Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang saja," ujar Neji. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, menyusuri koridor yang gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wa! Ba-barusan, ada bayangan orang di lab biologi!" Neji menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, ketika disadarinya ada siluet bayangan yang tampak dari kaca jendela di lab biologi yang mereka lewati. Sasuke langsung bergidik ngeri dan memeluk Shikamaru.

"Ogh! Sasuke memelukku..." gumam Shikamaru, dengan sedikit kekehan keluar dari mulutnya.

" _G-gomen!_ Aku akan menjauh..." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari Shikamaru, dan melangkah beberapa langkah dari orang yang dipeluknya tadi.

"Bayangan itu adalah bayangku... Maaf telah mengejutkan kalian. Ha ha..." ujar Neji yang diakhiri dengan tawa yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"S-sudahlah. Ayo, jalan lagi!" balas Sasuke. Mereka pun berjalan lagi. Menyusuri lorong-lorong dengan kelas-kelas yang berderetan di sekelilingnya.

 _Prang!_

"Uwaaa!" belum jauh mereka berjalan, Sasuke kembali terpekik OOC—kaget. "D-di kelas itu ada suara benda terjatuh, tadi..."

"K-kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" Neji menoleh cemas ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam, mendireksikan Neji untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"U-uwaa... Barusan, ada bayangan orang dari kelas itu!" seru Shikamaru tiba-tiba sembari menunjuk kelas yang dimaksud. Sasuke yang kaget langsung mendelik ke kelas itu. "Ma-mana!?"

"Ah, maaf. Tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Shikamaru dengan watadosnya. Ia tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang memasang wajah sangar.

"'Tidak ada apa-apa' apanya!? Aku jadi penasaran, nih!" Sasuke segera menyusul Shikamaru.

"Tidak... Lebih baik kau tidak mengetahuinya," jawab Shikamaru santai, tanpa menatap Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan itu...!? Huuh!"

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ Omake : E N D ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

RnR please?


	7. Nanatsume no Fushigi

**The Sixth Person**

Disclaimer :

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Sixth Person © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Inspiration from :

 **BanG Dream! Garupa's Event Story : The Sixth Afterglow**

Genre(s) :

 **Friendship/Adventure/Mystery**

Rate :

 **K+**

Warning :

 **Typo(s), AU, OOC, error language, abal, etc.**

Summary :

 **Harusnya mereka berlima menyelesaikan tugas-tugas mereka malam ini di rumah Neji. Tapi mereka malah terjebak di sekolah dengan isu tujuh keanehan sekolah.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ Chapter 7 : Nanatsume no Fushigi ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Shikamaru menyipitkan matanya, menatap kesal ke arah keempat temannya yang kini tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sambil berkacak pinggang, ia berujar khawatir, "Kalian ini... Bahaya tahu, kalau kita sampai terpisah seperti tadi!"

"Maaf," gumam Kiba dan Naruto serempak sambil membungkuk pelan. Sedangkan Neji dan Sasuke hanya menunduk.

" _Mattaku, mendokuse na..._ " gumam Shikamaru dengan tangan kanan terangkat memegang tengkuknya. Bola matanya memutar ke arah lain, masih sedikit kesal.

"Huuu... Aku tidak percaya Shikamaru marah pada kita..." ujar Naruto pada Neji sambil menunduk dan menoleh ke Neji yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Su-sudahlah, Shikamaru...y-yang penting kita semua baik-baik saja! Le-lebih baik, kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita ke gedung olahraga lagi!" seru Kiba yang tergagap, mencoba membujuk Shikamaru yang terlihat masih kesal. Dengan semangat, ia mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Be-benar!" Naruto ikutan berseru sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya juga. Akhirnya kelima orang ini pun kembali menyusuri gelapnya koridor lantai dua yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir dengan tangga ke lantai satu yang tepat menuju ke gedung olahraga.

Kali ini mereka tidak berjalan sesuai urutan lagi. Kiba dan Naruto memimpin di depan, Sasuke di tengah, dan Neji serta Shikamaru berjalan paling belakang.

"Shikamaru, soal yang terjadi tadi..." dengan suara yang nyaris seperti bisikan, Neji berujar pada lelaki berambut nanas yang berjalan di sampingnya. Shikamaru memutar bola matanya demi mendapati Neji yang tengah memasang wajah bimbang.

"Kita rahasiakan kejadian itu dari Sasuke dan yang lain. Kalau mereka panik, bisa-bisa mereka kabur lagi entah kemana," Shikamaru tersenyum simpul sambil menggedikkan bahu. Masih dengan wajah bimbang, Neji membalas, "U-un, baiklah."

.

.

.

"Akhirnya sampai juga!" seru Naruto kegirangan. Ia bentangkan kedua lengannya lebar-lebar, lalu menghirup udara malam gedung olahraga dengan kuat.

"Dengan begini, kita bisa keluar dari sekolah, kan?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. Tampak senyum simpul mengembang di bibirnya.

"Aa, harusnya, sih. Kalau tidak salah, pintu yang selalu terbuka itu..." Kiba menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya, mencari-cari letak pintu di gedung olahraga yang menghubungkan mereka dengan dunia luar.

Tiba-tiba saja, cahaya lampu yang menjadi penerangan mereka di gedung itu meredup. Lambat laun, lampu tersebut padam. Menyisakan kegelapan total bagi mereka berlima.

"La-lampunya...!" sahut Neji penuh rasa kaget. Jelas saja, siapa yang tidak kaget, kalau tiba-tiba cahaya lampu yang sangat terang itu mati total tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Ba-bagaimana ini!?" Naruto juga ikut panik. Tangannya semakin menggenggam erat buku tugasnya.

"Sepertinya aliran listriknya terputus?" Neji kembali bersuara. Ia mengarahkan netranya kemanapun ia bisa memandang, meskipun hanya kegelapan saja yang dapat ia lihat.

"Ini pasti bohong... Mengapa di saat seperti ini..." ujar Sasuke dengan suara bergetar.

"Kita jadi tidak tahu letak pintu keluarnya, kan..." sambung Kiba dengan wajah cemberut plus ketakutan.

"Ck! Padahal kita sudah sampai ke sini dengan susah payah!" gerutu Neji frustasi.

"...aku... sudah tidak kuat... Huuu..." gumam Naruto sambil terduduk pasrah di lantai, meskipun tidak ada yang tahu. Suaranya terdengar bergetar menahan tangis.

"Jangan menangis, Naruto. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," dengan suara yang sedikit melunak, Shikamaru berujar menenangkan Naruto. Kemudian ia mengarahkan tangannya, mencoba menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto.

" _Cho_ —Shikamaru! Ini aku!" seru Sasuke yang terkaget-kaget setelah mendapatkan tepukan dari Shikamaru.

" _Are? Gomen..._ " ucap Shikamaru, dengan nada yang terdengar seperti tidak menyesali perbuatannya.

"Neji, apa anggota OSIS tidak membersihkan gedung olahraga? Meskipun gelap, seharusnya kau tahu letak saklar lampunya, kan?" setelah tenang, Sasuke langsung bertanya pada Neji.

"Sudah jadi kesepakatan kalau yang membersihkan gedung olahraga itu adalah orang-orang dari klub olahraga. Jadi..." Neji tidak melanjutkan omongannya.

"Kita terperangkap di sini..." gumam Shikamaru lemah.

"Se-semuanya...maafkan aku... Karena kesalahanku...kalian juga jadi..." ucap Naruto terbata-bata, setengah terisak.

"O-oi! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu!?" bentak Kiba yang juga semakin cemas.

"Berhenti bicara seperti ini akan jadi pertemuan terakhir kita!" hardik Sasuke kesal. Rasa khawatir juga tak luput dari pikirannya.

"So-soalnya...listriknya padam...kita juga tidak tahu dimana pintu keluarnya... Hueeee..." isakan Naruto semakin terdengar jelas. Entah bualan atau tidak, yang mereka tahu hanyalah Naruto benar-benar ketakutan hingga mengeluarkan isakan seperti itu.

 _Whuuush~_

Sasuke mendelik tajam, ketika dirasanya ada angin kencang yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya. "Ada hembusan angin... Ini berarti ada jendela atau pintu yang sedang terbuka, kan? Ayo, kita periksa!"

"Sasuke, kau jenius!" seru Kiba cepat. Ia tampak senang, sepertinya mereka masih punya kesempatan untuk keluar dari sini, pikirnya.

"Sepertinya anginnya berhembus dari arah sana. Ayo, kita ke sana!" ajak Neji sambil menunjuk ke arah yang hanya ia yang bisa memastikannya.

"Aaah, ke sana itu kemana?" tanya Naruto yang masih kebingungan.

"Ke sini! Semuanya, pegang tanganku dan ikuti aku!" sahut Neji. Ia pun memegang lengan Shikamaru yang berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka pun mengikuti langkah Neji meskipun tanpa melihat kemana Neji berlari dan hanya bisa mereka rasakan lewat suara tapakan sepatu Neji.

"Kupikir anginnya berasal dari sini..." ujar Neji yang kecewa karena tidak menemukan pintu keluar di tempat yang ia maksud. Teman-temannya pun hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah saat mengetahuinya.

"Di sini! Di sini, loh~"

"Di sini kah?" tanya Neji, merespon sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti suara Naruto baginya. Ia pun mengikuti asal suara itu dan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang tadi memegang lengannya.

"Neji, jangan bergerak tiba-tiba, dong," ujar Shikamaru. Ia pun mengikuti langkah Neji, meskipun ia tak tahu pasti kemana Neji melangkah.

 _Shuuu~_

" _A-are_ , lampunya..." seru Kiba yang kaget karena tiba-tiba lampu di gedung olahraga kembali bersinar.

"Lampunya hidup mendadak. Apa stop kontaknya rusak, ya?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ahk! Itu! Apa itu pintu keluarnya?" seru Naruto cepat sambil menunjuk ke sebuah pintu besar yang ada di ujung barat gedung olahraga. Wajahnya tampak sumringah ketika melihat pintu itu. Neji dan lainnya pun mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto seksama.

"Kau benar, Naruto! Terima kasih karena sudah memberitahu kami!" balas Neji. Mimik lega terpancar dari wajahnya. Begitu pula dengan wajah-wajah lain yang ada di sana.

" _Mou!_ Ayo, kita segera pergi dari sini!" sahut Kiba sambil berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke pintu tadi, disusul dengan teman-temannya. Setelah sampai, ia segera memutar kenop pintunya kasar. Sayang pintu itu tetap bisa dibuka. "... _are?_ "

"Ja-jangan bilang pintunya..." gumam Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong.

"Pintunya dikunci dari luar! Kita tidak bisa membukanya dari sini!" sahut Kiba, kembali panik.

"Kita terkunci~ Ini buruk~" gumam Shikamaru, lebih tampak seperti orang yang sedang menakut-nakuti.

"Ki-kiba! Bagaimana ini?" Naruto kembali memasang wajah takut. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Kiba dan meremas bahu lelaki berambut cokelat itu.

"Mungkin kalau ditendang, pintunya bisa terbuka?" celetuk Kiba, mencoba bersikap sewajarnya.

"Woi! Jangan ditendang!" balas Sasuke, tak menyetujui usul Kiba. Ia khawatir kalau mereka menendang pintunya, nanti ada 'sesuatu' di sekolah ini yang marah pada mereka.

"Permisi! Apa di luar ada orang!? Tolong bukakan pintunya!" teriak Neji meminta pertolongan. Kedua tangannya ia lingkupkan hingga melindungi mulutnya.

"Siapapun! Tolong kami!" masih mencoba memutar-mutar kenop pintu, Kiba berteriak minta tolong.

 _Cklek!_

"Ah! Pintunya terbuka!? Apa penjaga sekolah datang kemari?" tanya Naruto yang masih kaget karena tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka saat Kiba masih mencoba memutar kenop pintu.

"Kita tertolong... hah..." lirih Kiba sambil tertunduk lesu. Tak lupa helaan berat dan rasa syukur keluar dari mulutnya.

Neji membungkuk ke arah pintu yang sudah terbuka. " _Sumimasen_. Terima kasih karena sudah membuka pintunya."

Shikamaru membuka suaranya. "Di luar..." ia menghentikan sejenak ucapannya, lalu memiringkan kepalanya. "...tidak ada orang, lho...?"

Neji mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan. "Lalu, siapa yang membuka pintunya?"

"Ini benar-benar... Keterlaluan..." ujar Sasuke setengah ketakutan. Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"!" Shikamaru melebarkan pupil matanya. "Aku ingat. Misteri ketujuh dari tujuh misteri Konoha Gakuen..."

"Eh?"

"Tiap malam, ada hantu siswa yang mengelilingi sekolah. Dia mencari teman bermain, dan melakukan berbagai kenakalan..."

 _Whuuuussshhh~_

"Uwakh! Anginnya!" angin kencang menerpa sekujur tubuh mereka. Neji langsung merasakan tengkuknya dingin karena terpaan angin itu.

"Ra-rasanya seperti ada yang lewat di depan kita, kan, ya?" tanya Naruto dengan pipi berkedut. Ketakutan.

"..."

"UWAAAA!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, mereka berlima berlari dan terus berlari. Menghiraukan pintu gedung olahraga yang terbuka lebar. Meninggalkan Konoha Gakuen dengan rasa takut yang masih terus menghantui.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ E N D ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Omake :**

Kini, Neji beserta Naruto dan Kiba tengah berada di atap sekolah, menikmati angin yang bersemilir menghapus penat yang dirasakan setelah melalui pelajaran matematika yang sangat membosankan.

" _Ne ne_ , apa kalian menonton acara Mencari Hantu tadi malam?" tanya Naruto menggebu-gebu.

"A-aa... Aku tidak menontonnya. Aku tidak suka menonton acara begituan. Ha ha..." jawab Kiba sambil tertawa kaku. Ia arahkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Neji, kau menontonnya?" tanya Naruto yang masih bersemangat. Neji menggaruk pipinya. "Aku juga tidak menontonnya. Semalam aku membantu Hinata mengerjakan tugas."

"Acaranya benar-benar menegangkan, loh! Aku sangat ingin menceritakannya pada orang lain!" seru Naruto sambil melompat-lompat kecil dan mata berbinar. Seperti anak-anak saja.

" _Tte iu ka_ , setelah mengalami kejadian waktu itu, kau masih bisa menonton acara begituan, Naruto?"

Masih terlintas di memori Kiba, akan kejadian di sekolah yang mereka lalui di malam sebelum liburan musim panas itu. Dengan mengingatnya saja, sudah membuat Kiba meremang.

"Hal itu dengan acara ini beda!" sergah Naruto. "Kalau melihat di televisi, bawaannya jadi mau teriak karena acaranya seru!" lanjutnya lagi dengan tatapan lugas.

"Heee... Jadi begitu, ya?" gumam Kiba dengan senyum mengejek. "Yah, kalau kau masih ingat terus tidak takut lagi, sih...bukan jadi masalah."

"Kadang, sebelum tidur aku suka teringat pada kejadian itu, " Neji membuka suaranya. "Kalau sudah begitu, aku langsung mengalihkan perhatian dengan menonton televisi atau membaca buku."

"Terkadang aku juga mengingatnya. Apalagi saat kita sampai di gedung olahraga dan lampunya mati mendadak. Kupikir kita akan tewas saat itu juga!" ujar Kiba melebih-lebihkan.

"Haa... yang itu benar-benar menyeramkan..." respon Naruto. "Tapi, waktu itu Neji benar-benar berani, ya?"

"O-oh... Begitu, ya...?" tanya Neji yang rupanya bisa salah tingkah juga.

"Saat ditanya siapa yang memimpin jalan, Neji bilang, 'Ikuti aku!' dan memimpin jalan, kan!" ujar Naruto dengan pancaran biru yang cerah keluar dari matanya.

"A ha ha, aku bahkan mengatakannya tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu," balas Neji sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kau terlalu rendah hati, Neji. Punggungmu waktu itu terlihat benar-benar dapat diandalkan!" Kiba juga ikut memberikan pujian atas keberanian Neji. Membuat Neji tersipu meskipun tak disadari Naruto dan Kiba.

" _Wakaru yo, Kiba~!_ Bahkan, saat lampunya padam pun, Neji masih terus mencari pintu keluarnya!" sambung Naruto, masih mengingat betapa heroiknya Neji kala itu.

"Iya! Kau benar-benar keren, Neji!" Kiba juga tak mau kalah dalam menyanjung Neji. Sesungguhnya ia juga benar-benar bangga punya teman seperti Neji.

"Itu karena aku sedang bersungguh-sungguh. Tapi, berkat Naruto, kita jadi bisa menemukan pintunya," balas Neji sambil tersenyum simpul ke arah Naruto.

"Eh? Aku? Kok bisa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung yang amat kentara.

"Eh? Yang memberitahu letak pintunya saat lampunya masih padam itu kau, kan?" tanya Neji yang juga tak kalah bingung dengan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

"Letak pintunya? Aku bahkan hanya berdiri di samping Kiba dan tidak mencari pintunya, loh?" masih dengan wajah bingung, Naruto berujar.

"Tapi, yang bilang, 'Di sini! Di sini, loh~' itu kau, kan?" Neji memastikan. Telunjuknya teracung tepat beberapa senti dari wajah Naruto.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Neji!" Naruto menepis telunjuk Neji. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu!"

"Ta-tapi kalau tidak salah, waktu itu yang terdengar adalah suaramu, Naruto! Karena itu, aku bisa menemukan pintunya!" Neji yang merasa ucapannya benar pun tak mau kalah dengan bantahan Naruto.

"...ah..." Kiba meneguk ludah, kemudian menatap kedua temannya takut-takut.

"Kiba, apa kau...mendengar suaraku waktu itu?" Naruto berbalik menatap Kiba _slow motion_.

"Aku juga...tidak mendengar suara yang Neji maksud," Kiba melipat kedua tangannya, kemudian berpose sedang berpikir. "...mungkin, mungkin saja..."

Naruto dan Neji saling pandang, kemudian kembali menatap Kiba dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Saat kita menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dan menghitungnya, kalian seperti mendengar suara yang sama denganku dan mengira itu aku, kan? Seperti 'peniru suara', begitu..."

"..."

"Ki-kita sudahi pembicaraan ini!" Neji mengibaskan tangannya. Tampak raut wajahnya berubah menjadi was-was.

"Un..." mau tak mau Naruto dan Kiba pun menyetujuinya. Mereka sama-sama tak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi. Dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkit-ungkit kejadian itu lagi.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ Omake : E N D ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Akhirnya ffnya tamat juga. Udah lama gak bikin ff multichap yang bisa ditamatin. Selama ini bikin multichap selalu terbengkalai sih ujung-ujungnya.

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan review. Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan =))


End file.
